My Immortal
by AskingKelsey
Summary: Sequel to Haunted! Drama happens between Sakura, Naruto, and a mysterious red head after Gaara dies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Tired of Being Here"

Haruno Sakura dropped her bookbag on the couch of her apartment. A long day at work was truly... well... hard work. She put on some pajama pants and a tank top, then headed to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Only 8 months ago had she been right there, watching her true love fade away from a horrible, shocking (a/n: pardon the pun) death.

_Then... She saw Gaara, on the other side of a glass wall. He was being shocked to death._

_He was in between growling and screaming in pain._

_He slowly turned his head and saw Sakura, staring in shock. Falling to her knees. Breaking. He slowly closed his eyes. 'Sakura...' was the last thing he thought. "Sakura..." was the last thing he said. Sakura was the last thing he saw. Sakura was his last everything._

Thinking back on the memory only made it harder to try going on. But 3 months afterwards, Ino had convinced her she really needed to get back on her feet and start living again. But... Sakura wanted something to hold onto of his. Besides an old t-shirt or teddy bear that he kept from his childhood. So, Haruno Sakura decided to become Sabaku no Sakura. And thus, she started looking for new jobs. Finally, she found one. She works during the day at a classy restaurant beside the beach. In between shifts, she sings and plays piano for the customers. Then, she works the night shift at a hospital.

Sakura grabbed a bowl, milk, and cereal and guess what she made? (a/n: Spaghetti?) That's right! Cereal. She walked into the living room, turned on the TV and watched one of her favorite shows, House. When the phone rang, she decided she was too lazy at the moment to pick it up. The phone rang several times, then she heard her voicemail:

"Hi, Sabaku no Sakura here. I'll call you back when I feel like it. You know what to do next!"

But then, nothing. It was just pure silence on the other end. She got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said a bit annoyed.

She waited a couple of seconds.

"Clearly, you didn't know what to do next," she mused.

More of that silence that was mentioned before.

"Fine, I'm hanging up."

Right before she had the chance, she heard a gasp on the other end.

"Kay, so you ARE there. It's cool, don't answer me. I understand Oh-Silent-One!" she said, sarcasm lacing her words. Finally she hung up.

'Wierdos...' she thought.

She looked at the clock. 'Ugh, 11 already?' She put on some jeans and kept the tank top, then put her lab coat over the atire, and then her normal jacket over the lab coat, and left for work.

When she got to the hospital, she had that feeling that a girl in a scary movie would feel. Being watched and feeling exposed to whatevers out there. She rushed inside, seeking refuge in the large hospital.

She nodded to the janitor as she passed him on her way to the office. "Good evening," he mumbled.

'Clearly not for him,' she thought. Sakura studied a few reports, kept post at the front desk (just incase), and went on with her normal night activities. Such as: mumbling curse words in a British accent (just for the heck of it), checking some rooms that tend to have restless people in them, and chatted with the head janitor about what their jobs are like. Same and boring. Just like it was before she met Gaara.

On a curb just a few blocks to the right of Sakura's apartment stood a young man with crimson red hair. He looked back and forth, awaiting a late night cab. But to no avail. He thought about calling her again. To maybe say something this time. But he knew he couldn't.

'A beautiful night...' the man thought.

(Psh! I've seen better. Like a night for love making with your mate under a FULL moon. Non of this gibbous crap!)

'... Love making?'

(Oh that's right, you never took her! Well, we'll just have to change that this time!)

"Oh shut up, you perverted demon!"

(Ahem! I prefer my real name.)

The young man could actually feel this creature inside of him smirking.

'Whatever, Shukaku. Love isn't all about sex.'

(Aha! But it is part of it, ignorant boy.)

'I have a name, as well, Perv. I prefer for it to be used.'

(In bed?)

'Shut up!'

(Fine, fine, GAARA!)

The young man, Gaara, growled and looked around for a clock. Coincidentally, he was standing in front of a clock shop! (a/n: I'm sorry, if there's a particular name, I didn't bother knowing it). They all said 2:30AM.

'Late... I'll go find an old shack or somethin'.'

He groaned and walked away from his former post beside the pay phone.

Sakura glanced at her watch. 'Finally! I can go home and get some sleep!'

And she did. As of most, she had a dreamless night. She'd rather have no dreams than have a sad one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Suppressed"

Gaara woke up in the middle of the afternoon. 3PM to be exact. He had fallen asleep in a shack beside the beach. Then, Shukaku had sensed something.

(Hey, kid...)

'Name please.'

(No time, I smell her.)

'Her? As in... Sakura?'

(You got it!)

Gaara wished he had talked to her last night. But he didn't know what to say! The months had gone by slowly as he ached for her in his own grave. Finally, Shukaku had found enough power to officially revive him and get him out. That was a month ago... He had lived a full month not being able to respond to her voice, then when he had the chance he blew it!

He stood right outside the shack. Not visible enough for people to stop and stare, but still, stupid sluts turned and giggled at his shirtless figure. He rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to the restaurant beside the beach. That's when he saw her.

Her hair had deffenately gotten longer. The pink flowed freely in the wind now. She hadn't lost or gained weight, but she had more curves. He stared in awe. If it was possible, she was more beautiful than before. He could get lost in her emerald eyes. Then, before he could GET lost, he just lost them. She had turned around and gone to a different table.

He groaned. 'Why? Why didn't I say anything?'

(You were scared.)

Gaara felt Shukaku grin, knowing this demon had gotten to him.

'I'm Sabaku no Gaara, I don't get scared.'

(Psh, whatever...)

Gaara went back into the shack and put on his black shirt. Afterwards, he walked to the restaurant and hid out back. He rested his back on the side of the building, looking out to the ocean. He was distracted tho, when a pink haired beauty walked out. A little boy with brown hair ran up to her. A shovel in his hand, a quarter in the other.

"Icecream?" he asked.

Sakura giggled, "Of course!" She walked back into the restaurant and returned with an icecream cone. "Here you go!"

The little boy licked it. Sakura messed his hair up a bit as he ran away. Sand flew up in the air as he turned around and hit her arm. She tried brushing it off, but it wouldn't budge. She stood up as the sand slowly shrank until it was only on her wrist. 'Wierd...' she thought. 'Sand? Of all things?'

(Hun, you don't recognize that sand?)

Sakura groaned at the voice of her inner self. 'Not you again...'

(ANSWER THE QUESTION!)

'Gah! No!'

(Tisk, tisk...)

'Shut up, what are you talking about?'

(You'll have to figure it out by yourself)

Sakura was about to yell something to her self but it was time for her next shift. She slowly walked away and the sand dropped to the ground.

'...Sakura...' Gaara thought.

Inside the restarant, Sakura was getting up on stage. Surprise, surprise, she didn't notice the sexy red head walk into the restaurant. All of the other girls did, of course.

Gaara stared at her on stage. She grabbed the microphone, and the music started to play. A full band behind her, being the source. A young woman walked over to Gaara. "Hey" she said with a smile.

"..." Typical Gaara.

"I'm Aya, who are you?"

"...None of your business, last time I checked."

She gasped and stomped away with a pout on her face. What Gaara didn't realize that Sakura actually noticed this. She was confused, this man looked a lot like Gaara. But it couldn't be him. Gaara was dead, and the dead don't just randomly come back to life.

Sakura turned to face the audience again and saw her boss giving her a stern stare. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Time to sing.'

"Breaks your knees and leaves you so

The sun can burn you up and wear you out

It's an angry summer

There's no room to smile

When the face you make

Just before you cry

Looks so young like a child."

Gaara became entranced with the sound of her voice. He couldn't believe how long it had been; to think one could live so long without their love.

"The sun will set on this my dear

Your labors aren't in vain

You're blistered and you're burned from it

Your wounds are gonna heal..."

Sakura continuously got distracted by the strange red-head in the room. He seemed so interested in her, but it felt natural.

"Life on earth will end for all conceived

And prove to be only a breath,

A mist, a womb for what's to come

How soon forever arri-" she was cut off by something shocking snaking its way around her ankle.

Sakura gasped. 'The sand?'

She thought back on what Inner had said. '/You'll have to find out by yourself/'. Could it be? She looked to where her boss was once seated. He had gone backstage. 'Good.' The sand was gone as well. The man who looked like Gaara was walking out, now. "Sorry... I have to..." the door shut. "Go!"

Her boss then went on stage trying to clear things up. Where as Sakura was following this interesting red-headed man. "Hey!" she practically growled.

He slightly turned his head. "...yes?" It was a whisper.

(Still afraid, kid?)

Gaara growled inwardly.

"Just WHO do you think you are?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled.

"I mean... somethings up, and I know it's you!"

"...How do you know?"

"I can feel it, now answer the question: Who are you?" she said thru gritted teeth.

"..." Gaara turned around, keeping his back towards her and started walking away.

"Hey!" Sakura ran towards him and pulled him by his hair, lowering him down to eye level. "I'll repeat. Who are you?"

He kept his eyes shut. He moved the sand and pushed her away from him. It hurt him to have to push her away. But how dare someone touch him like that? Just grab his hair and jerk him around. No one has the right!

As she was being pushed away she looked at him again. The crimson hair slightly spilled over his eyes. She wished to see them. Maybe, it would answer the question. But he kept his head down.

"Who are you?" she asked again. Except gentler and with more curiosity.

He opened his eyes, but continued to look down. "You know me..." he growled. Suddenly, he spun around, put his hands in his pockets, and slowly walked away.

Sakura stood there in awe. "I... Know you?" She thought it was him for a brief moment, but again she convinced herself that it wasn't. 'But who?'

Beside the shack, Gaara was coping with himself. He was so confused. How does she not know him? How can she not remember?

He bent over and grabbed his head, trying to calm the growing headache.

Sakura had asked to go home early, the whole red-headed wierdo thing wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing shed ever experienced.

As she was walking to her car, she saw the red-headed man bent over next to a shack. She sighed. 'Just because I don't know him, doesn't mean I can't help him.' The next thing she knew, she was making her way over to the old beach shack.

Gaara held his head and waited for the throbbing pain to go away. 'I'm sure she never even believed I loved her. Why even try to get her back?'

(You've mated her, there's no going back. You don't HAVE to get her back, you already have her.)

'Well maybe you just shouldn't be so perverted and persua-'

"Are you okay?"

He glanced up at the pink haired beauty, then quickly hid his eyes again. "Just a headache..." he mumbled.

She kneeled down beside him. "Do you need help going inside at all?... Anything?" He didn't even respond, he just got up and walked into the shack. But she followed.

Inside was pure junk. No telling what creatures laid under or behind everything. "Well you certainly would need some help cleaning all this shit up..." she mumbled.

He was a bit shocked; he never remembered her cursing. Must have been something she picked up after he 'died'. "Well..." she started again. "Do you want any help with anything?"

He did want some help cleaning the place up. He'd be staying there for a while anyways. He wanted to say yes but just couldn't, but he knew Sakura all too well. Instead of replying, he just started moving stuff around where it'd be organized. And just as he expected, she started to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lingering

About 6:30, they had gotten atleast half of the place cleaned up. Sakura sat down on a bench. 'That was all too silent,' she thought.

"Thanks," Gaara mumbled. He turned away from her and leaned up against the door frame of the shack.

Sakura stood up and walked up behind him. "Are you going to tell me who you are now?"

'Damn it...' he thought. "I already told you. You know me."

She scoffed. "Clearly not, or else I wouldn't be asking."

He smirked. 'I love how witty she is when she doesn't know someone.'

"Well?"

"You do know me. Very, very well. Anything seem familiar about me?" he asked.

"Besides the blood red hair, hell no."

He chuckled. "Yeah, blood red hair isn't very common."

"Just tell me who the hell you are!" she said angrily.

Gaara sighed. "Go home, Sakura."

(What are you doing boy? Tell her!)

She grabbed his shirt. "No! Look me in the eye and tell me who- wait, you know my name?"

"Yes, and I'll never forget it. Now go home, please."

Her grip tightened. "No," she said through gritted teeth.

"Then you'll have to say here all night. I'm not going to tell you because I know you can figure it out. You were a detective once, this shouldn't be a problem."

"Hmph!" she said. "Fine, I will!" And with that, she walked over to a shelf, picked up a pillow and a blanket, laid them on the bench, and sat. "Now, eventually you'll have to turn around, and you can't look down forever."

"You'd be surprised..." he mumbled.

(Boy, what's your problem? She's right there, she's waiting for her answer! Tell her!)

'She can figure it out.'

(How? She figures the red hair is a coincidence, she can't see the black around your eyes, and you're mumbling too much for her to hear your ACTUAL voice. Not to mention she thinks your DEAD!)

'Hm. Touché.'

Gaara sighed. "Alright. Let's play the question game."

Sakura crossed her arms. "You go first, Oh-Mysterious-One."

"Isn't that hot to girls?" he asked

"That doesn't count as a question, and its annoying to me. Still your turn."

"Alright," he said. "Do you believe someone can come back from the dead?"

"Don't exactly see how it'd be possible. But anything could happen, correct?"

"So if someone did, would you think of them as a zombie?"

"Hm. I don't know, depends on the person I guess."

"Alright, your turn."

She thought for a moment, but finally asked, "Do you not want me to know who you are?"

He froze. That's a question that made him hurt. Even though she didn't know it was him, how could she ask that? "Of course not."

"Then why not just tell me?" she asked.

"Because you can figure it out."

She shifted, and gave a small "Mmhm."

'What's something that only I would know about her?' he asked himself. "From that restaurant, Szechuan, what's your favorite thing to order take-out?"

"You know the restaurant Szechuan?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I thought you were new in town."

"Oh no, I've been around for a long time."

"Hm.. okay. Ramen with shrimp."

"Yum...your turn," He almost wanted to turn around and play it with her face to face. He wanted to look into her eyes and be able to say, "I knew that already." But he couldn't.

"Did you dye your hair red?" she asked with a smirk.

Gaara chuckled. "Nope. Not one bit."

Her face became emotionless. "Go die," she mumbled.

'Already did,' he thought.

"How about you, pink hair doesn't seem too natural either."

"Well it is."

He smirked. "Well, my turn I guess," he said. He looked down, turned around and walked across the room. He grabbed a black hoodie off of hook, shook it out, and made sure to cover his eyes with the hood as he put it on. "Who do I remind you of?"

She paused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey I'm asking the questions right now."

"Look wise, you remind me of the great, wonderful...amazing..." she got lost in herself thinking of Gaara. She still loved him, and she would love no one else like she loved him.

"He's that great, huh?" Gaara asked, bringing her out of her trance.

"He WAS fantastic," she said looking down. "He died."

Gaara made his way over to his love. "How?" he asked gently.

"He was put in the electric chair. The Hokage... he executed him for murder."

"Did you believe he killed all those people?"

"How could I not? It all pointed to him. But that doesn't mean I didn't forgive him for it. Naruto doesnt have the soul to forgive though. He doesn't know what love is."

Gaara sat beside her and looked down. "I'm sorry."

She smiled a bit. "Eh, it's not your fault."

He clenched his fist. "Yes it is..." he whispered.

She looked up at him. "Eh? How?"

Gaara sighed and grabbed the edge of his hood. "No more games..." he said to himself as he slowly pulled away the hood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wounds

Recap: Gaara sighed and grabbed the edge of his hood. "No more games..." he said to himself as he slowly pulled away the hood.

He looked up, and over to Sakura. "Hey..." he whispered.

Sakura just stared. She couldnt believe her eyes. He was dead, right? Right? No, no he wasnt. "But... How?"

Gaara sighed. "There's this... THING inside me. He's a demon... a very powerful demon named Shukaku. He's been there for as long as I can remember. Once I died, Shukaku lost most of his strength, almost all of it infact. But once he got it back, he brought me up from the grave. He wanted his mate."

"Wait, so this Shukaku thing... it's your 'mate'?"

"Dear god NO!"

(Yeah kid, you're pretty fine and all but c'mon thats a bit too much for me.)

"Then what do you mean?"

"That night when I bit your neck, when I drew blood, I was mating you. You now belong to Shukaku and I. No one else can have you."

"That what that was about? Jesus, Gaara. Well..."

"Well?..."

Sakura lunged at Gaara and kissed him. Gaara was stunned but quickly kissed back. "I missed you so much..." Sakura said.

Gaara hugged her and held onto her like his life depended on it. "I missed you too, and I'll never leave you again, promise," he said before he kissed her.

She smiled. "Come home?"

He smiled back. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pain

/Gaara's POV\

When we reached Sakura's apartment, it all felt right again. The smells, the feel, I felt so relaxed! Not only that, but I was with her again. But one thing troubled me...

"Where's Kira?" I asked

She looked down. "After you died, she got an ear infection that made her go def. That wasn't such a big deal I guess, she just wouldn't be able to hear anymore. But one day while she was playing outside, she ran into the street and didn't hear a car coming..."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "So she's gone?" I asked.

Sakura nodded. "But you're here now, so everything's okay," she responded with a smile.

I smiled back.

"So... wait, how are we going to explain this to people? I mean, you being back and all."

'Ah shit...' I think. "We say they killed my twin brother?" I suggest with a cheesy smile.

She gives me a 'yeah right' kind of look. "Yeah, that was a pretty dumb ass suggestion," I mumble.

She laughs. I missed that laugh. So much. I can finally live with this beautiful woman for the rest of my life.

"We'll think of something. Maybe just say it must've been a different Gaara," she says.

"Okay."

She walks down the hall, summoning me all the while.

I smirk, as does Shukaku.

/Normal POV\

Gaara follows Sakura down the hall way to the bedroom. He grins. "And what was this summoning for?" He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

Sakura giggles. "Uh, this is where you'll be sleeping? I need to get dressed."

He stops. "What? Get dressed?"

"Yeah, I have another job to go to, and I'm an hour late," she says. Gaara watches as she walks into the bathroom with a black tank-top and a white lab coat.

'Well that's a let-down...' he thinks.

(You think it's a let-down to you? I've wanted this longer than you, asshole.)

'Whatever.'

Sakura walks out of the bathroom in her tanktop and labcoat, with her hair pulled up. She heads across the room to grab her purse, but Gaara stops her.

"Why don't you take the night off?"

She smirks. "As much as I'd love to, It's a bit too late for that." She grabs her purse and gives Gaara a kiss. "Love you, I'll be back at 2," she says as she walks out the bedroom door.

"Love you too," he mumbles.

Gaara plops down on the bed with a sigh of relief. "Finally home..." he whispers as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

/Sakura's POV\

I'm at the hospital, and nothing's out of the ordinary. You know, the usual. Just sitting around in an office, waiting for it to be 2.

As I'm spinning in my spinny-chair, I realize something. Gaara never STOPPED killing. He kills in his sleep, so he'd have to become more of an insomiac than he is now to officially stop. And I just left him home alone, to get a good goddamn nights rest...

I'm such a dipshit!

/Normal POV\

Gaara stumbles along the street, looking for anybody, anything that would ooze blood and cry for help.

He sees a car driving down the street. "Heh..."

Gaara walks out into the middle of the street, knowing that anyone in their right mind would stop and ask what the hell his problem was.

As he turns to face the car, he realizes it's not there anymore. 'What?...' he thinks. Suddenly, there are headlights behind him. He spins around to see a black car coming at him full speed, but this doesn't phase him. He glides out of the way and watches as the car comes to a sudden halt. He laughs out loud. "You can't fool me, you know that right?" he says sadistically.

He continues to laugh until he realizes who steps out of the car. "Sakura..." he breathes. He smirks. "Darling, you're so beautiful tonight, you know?" He stumbles up to her and lifts her chin to where she's looking him in the eye.

"You know you're a fucking idiot?" she snaps. Gaara glares. "As am I for leaving you, but you know yourself better than I would think I know you."

Gaara pushes Sakura back. She gasps. "You little bitch, what do you want anyway?" he asks with a chuckle. "I'm only having fun."

"Killer!" she yells.

Surprisingly though, Gaara rears back his hand and slaps her. Sakura stumbles backwards. "Gaara!" she gasps.

Before she can throw an insult and add fire to the flame, he passes out. His body hits the ground with a 'thud.'

Sakura walks up beside him. "You moron..." she says as she drags him to the passenger's seat of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cry

The next morning, Gaara wakes up with a terrible headache. 'What the hell happened?' he thinks. 'Did I get drunk?'

He waits for a response. 'Uh...Shukaku?' Nothing. "Well that's wierd..." he mumbles.

Gaara steps out of bed and into the living room where he finds Sakura asleep on the couch. He smiles, but wonders why she never came to bed. He walks up to her and leans down. But as he brushes her hair out of her face, he realizes something disturbing. He shakes her awake. "Sakura! Who did this? Who slapped you?" he asks frantically.

Sakura glares. "You," she growled.

Gaara's shocked. "Me?" he whispers.

"You! You fucking slept walked, you went out there looking for someone to kill! And when I try to take you home, to snap you out of it, you repay me with a slap to the face! You bastard..." she yells.

Gaara glares. "You knew that I kill people, what shocked you that I'd hit you? Plus, I didn't know what the hell I was doing!" He felt an odd feeling burning with in him.

"But wouldn't you be able to atleast CONTROL yourself around me? You knew who I was, you called me a bitch!"

His rage grew. "Well maybe if you weren't such a dumbass to come after me..." he started.

"I did it for you!" she screamed.

Then, out of no where, Gaara lashed out and wrapped his hands around Sakura's throat.

"Gaara!" she screamed before he started to tighten his grip. He squeezed tighter and tighter... something in him kept telling him to.

He gasped. 'Shukaku!' He heard the demon cackle. Gaara let go of his love and she dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping.

She glared up at him. "Monster..." she whispered.

"Sakura... I- I don't-..." he just couldn't get the right words out.

Before he could say anything more, she ran out of the apartment. He could do nothing but stand there in shame. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Scream

Sakura ran down the stares and to her car. She couldn't handle this anymore. She'd been holding in too much for too long.

She drove to her good friend Ino's house. She ran up to the door and frantically rang the door bell. Ino quickly answered but was shocked when she found Sakura bawling on her doorstep. She invited Sakura in and made them some coffee.

"So what's the matter, Hun?" Ino asked.

Sakura sniffled and replied, "Gaara..."

Ino hugged her friend. "Sakura, remember he's gone."

She squirmed out of Ino's grasp. "No, he's not. He's back. The reason he kills in his sleep... it's a demon! A terrible demon! He takes him over and makes him to awful things... and he's back, Ino. He's back from the dead."

Ino gasped. "Like... a zombie?"

She shook her head. "No, he's completely real. With he same skin. The same touch. And I love him, I do... but he's still killing. And he slapped me and tried to choke me. I have no clue what's going on with him...I just need a break. I need to calm down."

Ino nodded. "Okay, well how about I take you to a spa?"

Sakura smiled a little. "Thatd be nice, thank you."

"Alright, you wait right here, let me just go get my purse."

Ino walked into the room and pulled her cellphone out of her purse. She dialed a number and waited for him to answer.

/"Hello?"/ the voice on the other line was all too familiar, to way too many people.

"Naruto..." Ino whispered.

/"Oh hey Ino, what's going on?"/

"Gaara's back."

/"He's what? How is that possible?"/

"A demon. It brought him back, and he tried to kill last night according to Sakura."

/"Hm...come over tomorrow afternoon and tell me everything."/

"Yes sir."

With that, they hung up, and Ino walked back into the living room to leave with Sakura.

/4 hours later\

Gaara sat hunched over on the couch. 'Why? Why?'

(She asked for it.)

'I love her...'

(Oh yes, she's beautiful.)

'No, not only that but she's perfect in every single way.'

(Psh, bet she's better in bed.)

'Shut up! You know how I feel about her, and you've always reminded me of it. What's with you now?'

(I've been tame for too long, I'm getting impatient. Can't help it, sorry.)

'Well you better help it. I WILL get an exorcism.'

(Psh, yeah...sure. You're too addicted to the power, no matter how little you can handle it. That's the main reason you're beating her. You just need to get a handle on my power, like I'll ever let you though.)

Gaara shakes his head, gets up, and walks back into his room, punching the wall on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura walks through the apartment door in sorrow. Not only can she not believe she told Ino that Gaara's back, but Gaara hit her AND tried to choke her.

She looks over to the couch to see some laundry folded. She scoffs. 'If he thinks that'll impress me, he's got another thing coming.'

Sakura walks through the apartment, keeping an eye out for Gaara. As she makes her way to the bedroom, Gaara pops out from behind the door frame. She gasps, but Gaara puts his hand over her mouth. "Listen... we need to talk," he says.

Sakura glares, but nods. They walk into the bedroom, and Sakura closes the door behind her and leans up against it. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Gaara..." she says quietly.

He sits down on the bed. "I do. Shukaku...his power...it's too much for me. So when I get angry, I lash out," he explains.

Sakura scoffs. "Or you just have anger management issues?"

"Shukaku told me himself, and if you thought that was a powerful hit, you don't want Shukaku angry. So I advise you don't speak against him. He hears everything I hear."

(Damn straight.)

Sakura laughs. "Ohh, sorry, Shukaku," she says in a silly voice.

(The bitch... I could skin her!)

'If you hurt her, she wont ever be too fond of love making now will she?'

Shukaku growls.

"Whatever. Sakura, listen, I didn't mean to hit you...I was sleep walking! And when I tried to choke you...I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me," Gaara pleads.

Sakura sighs. "Gaara, I dont know if I can just forgive you. I never would've expected you to do that, even though you so 'sleep kill'."

"Baby, I mean it. I'm sorry," he says as he walks up to her. "Believe me..."

Sakura looks up at him. "I don't know-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She immediately fell into the kiss.

Sakura went limp in his arms, and he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and started kissing down her jaw line to her neck. He kissed the scar from when he bit her, then attacked her lips again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and completely gave into his power over her. She didn't care about him hitting her, choking her...she made up her mind, she forgave him. "I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

That night, he finally made love to Sakura. She really was HIS. No one would take her from him, ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Captivating

Ino stares intently across the desk from Naruto.

"So he's back?" Naruto asks.

"Yep, Sakura says the demon brought him back. I took her out to a spa to let her calm down, but I came up with a plan," Ino explains.

"Go on..."

"You ask her to coffee or something, somewhere you can talk to her. Try to convince her that she's hallucinating, that it's all in her head."

Naruto smirks. "Good girl, I'll have to reward you sometime," he says with a wink.

Ino grins. "Anytime, I'm not busy anytime soon."

Sakura wakes up groggy. She looks over to Gaara and gasps at the fact that he's naked. 'Did we?' she asks herself.

As if on queue, Gaara opens his eyes and smiles. "Goodmorning," he says.

She smiles back. "Hey."

Gaara captures her lips in a kiss. "Have fun last night?"

It all came back to her all of a sudden. And yes, she deffenately did have fun. She blushes and nods.

He smiles. "Good. We'll have to do it again sometime then."

She giggles. "Okay."

Once they get up and have breakfast, Gaara decides to go out to get some more groceries.

"I'll see you after lunch, love," he tells her.

"Okay, I love you," she replies with a smile.

"I love you too."

Sakura walks over to pick up the laundry he had folded before she got home last night, and laughs at the sight. 'He folded clothes that were already folded in the drawers.'

She carries them back into their room before being summoned back into the living room by a phone call.

She picks it up and is aggravated by the voice on the other line.

"Naruto..." she growls.

"Sakura, I was wondering if we could talk about the Gaara incident a few months back?" he explains.

Sakura scoffs. "What about it?"

"Let's talk about it over lunch, if that's okay."

Sakura let's her head down. "Fine, I'll see you then I guess."

/1 hour later\

Sakura walks into the Italian restaurant. "Reservation for Uzumaki Naruto and Sabuko no Sakura?"

The waiter nods and leads her to the table.

Sakura sits down quite annoyed and asks, "Well? What's this all about?"

Naruto sighs. "Listen Sakura. Ino told me everything. She said that you said that Gaara's back."

Sakura gasps. "She told you?"

"Yes, and it's not true Sakura. You're hallucinating. It's just in your head. You miss him, I understand, but you have to let go."

"God, Naruto. You're so full of it. You think I don't know when someone's real? I've touched him, kissed him, he's here. Believe me."

"Do you see him now?"

"No, he's out buying groceries."

"No, he's dead," Naruto argues.

"God.." Sakura whispers. "I'm done with this." With that, she gets up and walks out of the restaurant.

Naruto follows her. "Sakura!"

She turns around. "What?"

"Don't fool yourself. He's not here. He's gone."

Sakura bows her head in stress.

Naruto glances over to the side to see Gaara walking down the street with groceries. Quickly, he walks up to Sakura and hugs her.

Gaara stares for a moment, but slowly anger rises within him. But instead of attacking Naruto, he just disappears down an alley.

What Gaara didn't get to see though is Sakura shoving Naruto away and running off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Left Behind

Sakura runs into her apartment and slams the door behind her, breathing heavily. 'Damn him...' she thinks. "Gaara! I'm home!"

She walks into the kitchen to see the groceries still in the bag. "Babe, come help me?" she asks as she starts to put away the groceries.

She waits a few minutes, but hears no response, nor any footsteps. "Gaara?" she calls out. She walks down the hallway into their room, but sees no one. 'Maybe he forgot something at the store...' she thinks, even though it can't be true.

/Gaara's POV\

I sit on a rooftop, staring up at the sky. 'Him?' I think to myself. 'Why did whe go see HIM?'

No reply from Shukaku, yet again. I'm starting think he's angry when he doesn't reply. More like furious though.

And as if on queue...

(You shouldn't be here.)

'I'm not going anywhere near her for now...'

(No, you need to go to her.)

I roll my eyes and lay back on the roof.

(I'm serious...)

'Why do I have to go to her? She doesn't want to see me right now, she's probably still on some Naruto high.'

(No. She's YOUR mate, YOU took her first, and now you act like you want nothing to so with her. If she even is having an affair, I could see why. Even I wouldnt throw away a beauty like that.)

'Shut up, Shukaku. You don't understand, everyone would be too scared to do anything like this to you.'

I hear Shukaku growl. I roll my eyes again and decide to take a nap to relax...

Later in the evening

/Sakura's POV\

Its already 8. Where could he be? He never stays out this late. Could he have taken a nap and slept walked? Is he killing right now?

/Gaara's POV\

I grin. I can't believe I about to do this, but it seems so right... Naruto... it's time to show you who Sakura belongs to... and that you'll never be able to have her.

I break the door down to the large house. You'd think he'd have a security system with him being Hokage.

I can't help but laugh. He won't see this one coming. Damn, am I proud of myself on this one!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dreams

(shortest chapter, sorry :p)

Sakura stirs in her sleep, until finally she wakes herself up. She's sweating and breathing hard. 'Gaara...' she thinks as she recalls the dream.

/Gaara stumbles through the hallways of a large house, looking out for anything and anyone.

He sees the door to the master bedroom and grins. He gives an evil laugh and storms through the door./

'...Oh my god.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sanity

Gaara calmly walks through the house. He searches for the master bedroom, wondering what hoe the Hokage used tonight. 'Twice the blood, twice the fun,' he thought.

As he came upon a room with double-doors, he smiled. This is what he'd been waiting for; this is what he'd been needing to do.

He slowly opened the door and sneaked over to the sleeping blonde. He chuckled. He was more excited for this kill than any other.

He poked Naruto on the shoulder. "Psst..." he whispered.

Naruto's mistake though, he whispered, "Mm...Sakura?"

That was it. Gaara pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Hokage's head. "DIE!" he yelled.

Suddenly, before he could even pull the trigger, he felt something puncture his skin. "Fuck!" He jerked his head to the side and stared at the dart stuck in his side.

Things got dizzy all of a sudden, and as Gaara lost consciousness, he saw the blonde asshole smile at him.

Gaara's body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Nice job boys," Naruto said sadistically. "Take him away."

On command, the two gaurds dragged Gaara's body away and down to a dark cellar.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tears

The next afternoon, Sakura approaches Naruto's house, in fear of that her dream meant something. She rings the bell, and almost immediately Naruto's standing infront of her.

"Sakura..." he says with a smile. "What brings you here?"

She opens her mouth to speak, but she realized she didn't have a plan. What could she say? 'Yo where's Gaara'? Deffenately not. Instead...

"I've realized that you must've been right. It WAS all in my head. Gaara disappeared... it mustve been my missing him."

"I'm glad you understand, Sakura," he said as his smile grew bigger. "Why don't you come in?"

Sakura faked a smile and replied, "I'd love to, Naruto."

When they reached the large kitchen, Sakura got yet ANOTHER idea.

"Oh, may I please use the restroom?" she asked politely.

"Of course, I'll show you where it is."

"No no, I'll find it myself."

She calmly walked out the door, but the moment she knew Naruto wasnt following her, she ran down every hallway, looking for somewhere Gaara could be. She came to a smaller door at the end of a hallway.

"I wonder..." she whispered. Of course, it lead down to a cellar. Curious, she climbed down the stares.

It was dark, cold, but little specks of light came through the holes from the floor above.

She shivered, but froze when she saw Gaara, passed out and chained to a wall.

"Gaara!" she gasped.

She ran over to him and touched his face. 'So cold...'

"Hm..." said a voice behind her.

She jerked around. Naruto stood above her. "So you figured it out?"

Sakura glared. "You monster!"

"I believe you should be saying that to the killer," he said, gesturing to Gaara. He kicked Gaara in the side. "Wake up, ingrate."

Gaara winced. He glanced up with his eyes squinted, but could make out who on earth dared call him an ingrate. He growled.

"Gaara..." Sakura whispered.

He immediately jerked his head over to the pink haired beauty. "Sakura..." he whispered back.

Before Gaara could say anything more, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hair and dragged her to the cellar door.

Sakura screamed. Gaara cried out, "Sakura!"

Naruto stopped when he reached the door. He turned around, "Don't worry, she'll have a good time." With that, he picked Sakura up and walked out the door.

"Sakura!" Gaara screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fears

Naruto threw Sakura down on his bed and climbed on top of her.

"Bastard!" she yelled at him.

He kissed down her jaw-line. "You want to see him again?"

She growled. "What do you think?"

Naruto smirked. In one swift motion, he had her skirt pulled down, along with her panties.

Sakura gasped. "How dare you!"

"So you want to see him, be with him, live with him?"

"God, YES!"

Naruto grabbed a pair of handcuffs off his bedside table and handcuffed her to the bed. He hopped off, pulled down his own pants, then was back on top of her.

"Then you'll have to say that again..." he whispered in her ear.

Gaara was struggling in the chains. "Shit!" he screamed. 'C'mon, Shukaku. Some kind of power...'

(There's a saw a foot away from your foot...)

Gaara stared dumbfounded. "Well that was easy..." he mumbled. He pulled the saw close to his hand, then sawed his way out of the chains.

Immediately, he ran up the stares and out of the cellar.

Sakura cried as Naruto finished her off. This wasn't happening to her... why her? Why couldn't she just live in a civil world, where she could love Gaara and he could love her too?

- Hide quoted text -

Naruto kissed her cheek, and as he climbed off of her, Gaara stormed through the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gone

He fell down to his knees. 'No...' he thought.

Naruto put his pants back on and smirked at Gaara. "She couldn't be ONLY yours, Gaara."

Sakura looked over to her lover in tears. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Gaara found sudden anger within himself. He glared at Naruto. "You piece of SHIT!"

He pinned Naruto the wall and spit in his face, but Naruto just chuckled. "That's it?"

Gaara kneed him in the crotch and punched him in the jaw. "And that's just the beginning," he growled.

In pain, Naruto managed to choke out, "No..."

Gaara smirked. "No? I beg to differ," he said before slapping the blonde.

Naruto winced. "...It's the end..." Naruto pulled a gun out of his pants and pointed it at Sakura.

Gaara wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck and squeezed. "You wouldn't."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, but I will..." He cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger.

Sakura cried out in pain.

Gaara immediately ran over to his lover. "Sakura!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Gaara..." she whispered. "...I love you..."

"No, Sakura. You're not leaving me. We're going to stay together forever. No matter what, I'm going to be here for you. Please, don't go..."

She took a deep breath. "I love you..." she said again.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Surprisingly, he began to cry.

"You didn't know..."

He cried harder. "I love you.."

"I...love you...too..." Sakura managed to choke out before her body went limp in his hands.

"Sakura?..." he whispered. "Sakura," he spoke as he touched her face. "Sakura!" he cried out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: All Of Me

Gaara pulled her dead body close to him. "I love you...I love you..." he said to himself, over and over.

He looked over to the gun, which Naruto had dropped to cope with the blow to the groin.

Gaara's anger rose within him. "I can't believe you..." he growled.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"How DARE you?" Gaara yelled. He made a dash for the gun, and before you knew it, Naruto had a bullet in his head.

Gaara leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Die..."

Guards ran in and captured Gaara, but he didn't care. He had taken Naruto's life. Naruto went to far... he didn't deserve to live.

Gaara glanced over at the body of his lover. A single tear ran down his cheek. He knew he'd never be able to hear her voice again, to look into her eyes, to touch her beautiful face, to hold her in his arms. Never again.


End file.
